O-An-Eleven
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Based off of 'O-Ed-Eleven': The Ans have found a map to Anny's sister's secret stash! They set out to find it where ever the X marks the spot.


An stood there giggling while Double-N looked from what Anny proudly presented and her chuckling chum, concerned. Anny had called them both over, saying she had something exciting to show them, and yelled at them to hurry up before hanging up the phone. An and Double-N had rushed over as she had asked… only to stare at a wall.

"Oh, An!~" Anny called, as she held out her arms at the wall, "Whaddya think? Eh?" she asked, obviously pleased with herself.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Double-N muttered in response as she crossed her arms, showing her displeasure at this waste of time.

Honestly Double-N had something special to share with her friends as well, yesterday she had found some money while she had been cleaning out the couch, per her mother's request, she had wanted to tell them then, but her friends had been busy. So she went to the candy store by herself and bought three jawbreakers so they could enjoy them together. And the best part was that she had 75¢ leftover, so they could go for seconds if they so desired.

But instead of eating said candies, they were looking at a _**wall**_.

"Cool!" An said excitedly, "It's so flat!"

"A wall, Anny?" Double-N said, as Anny reached down and slipped her finger into a ring near the floor, "Certainly you jest." Anny looked at Double-N with flat eyes and an irritated pout on her face.

As if she'd bring them all the way over here just to look at a wall!

She then smiled triumphantly and let out a chuckle as she pulled down on the ring and a chunk of wallpaper that looked as if it was part of the wall tore away and rolled up towards the ceiling, revealing a black door covered in chains, wooden boards nailed to it and had a locked padlock around the door knob.

"Ya wanna see my sister's room?" Anny asked deviously. Double-N pulled her hands up towards her chest, "Your sister's room?" she echoed, stunned at the suggestion of going into someone else's bedroom uninvited and _snooping_.

"EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!" An cried eagerly, since her sister's room was the only part of Anny's house that she and Double-N had never seen, she was excited to see what was inside! She reached for the door…

Only for Anny to smack it away, "Hey! Wait a minute!" she cried.

An recoiled and started sucking on her hand, looking up at Anny with hurt in her eyes, "Who gave you permission to touch her door?" Anny snapped at her. An pulled her hand out of her mouth, pouting as she guiltily replied, "Nobody…"

Anny smiled and said, "That's right, An!" in a warm tone, then pulled out a chair and slipped it under her tall friend, "Have a seat, reeellaaaxxx." Anny said, An looked down a the chair beneath her, confused. "Maybe I can trim your toenails or something..." Anny offered in a soft, soothing voice, An smiled, her toenails could use a trim, it was so nice of Anny to offer! "Oh, be still my heart!" An said happily, not noticing Anny pull rope out of her back pocket and lassoed circles above her head.

Only when the rope fell down towards her and Anny pulled on it and she felt it tighten around her stomach did she realize that Anny wasn't going to clip her toenails.

"Now then," Anny said in a calm voice, then she scowled at her and pointed at her like a mother might as she growled, "If you touch _**anything**_ in my sister's room, I'll-"

"Anny?" Double-N called, inspecting the padlock on the doorknob, Anny stopped and glanced over at her brainy friend as she went on, "how do you suppose we enter this **OUTPOURING OF RESISITANCE**?!" She demanded to know as she threw her hands towards the door, indicating what 'outpouring' she had been referring to.

Anny gave her a confident smile while An just smiled as she forgot why she had been tied to a chair. "No problem." Anny purred, "I gotta key."

Anny's 'key' was actually a crowbar that she snagged from her garage and, five minutes later, Anny managed to break the door near the knob and open it to reveal the dusty 'glory' of her older sister's room. "Come on in, girls." Anny said smoothly as she stylishly spun the crowbar in the air beside her and leaned against it, "Check it out." Her friends tilted their heads to see inside, An's face one of excitement while Double-N's was one of concern as the two Ans took the room in.

Frankly, it had some pretty weird stuff…

The far wall was black while the others were a light blue, a blue camel with a feathered hat on it's head, a roll of toilet paper on the first hump and a fez on it's second one sat along the wall to their left, a fork stuck into it's rear. A yellow flag with 'P.U' hanging above it along with a poster with a skull on it, the words around it saying 'dirt rack' and the word 'Dates' written in red above it on the wall with tally marks underneath it, totaling fourteen. Beside that was a red radiator with a shelf above it, with a jar of 'econo-beans', a trophy, and a turquoise colored wig lined up in a row. Near the corner of the far left corner of the room was a poster for a live band along with a harp and a pink stool beside it.

The farthest wall was painted black to match the rug on the floor, where a single window with dark blue curtains with red hearts on it sat.

The far right corner held a fridge with a slug shaped alarm clock with a box of salt beside it. To the right of the fridge were two mechanical arms were mounted with a toilet seat between them, held up by a rope tied like one might tie a noose, a label with the word 'lucky' beneath it. And red hot rod was parked along the left wall beside it.

There was a beach in the left corner closest to them and a shovel and a trash can lid to their right with the word 'angst' below it in the right corner closest to them.

"YOUR SISTER'S ROOM IS COOL, ANNY!" An cried.

"My sister is the coolest, An!" Anny said proudly.

Double-N looked to the slug alarm clock and the arms and hanging 'lucky' toilet seat and said, "Well, in _some_ circles, I'm sure…" she then put on a bored expression and crossed her arms over her chest as she entered Anny's sister's bedroom, "Shall we throw caution to the wind and enter this lair of-" Anny then yanked her brainy friend back as a safe crashed down onto her foot. "Watch it!" Anny said as she strolled past her trapped cohort, "My sister was a _whizz_ at booby traps."

Double-N looked down at the safe that was crushing her foot, sending pain through out her body, "But Anny, _**the safe**_!" she cried, panicked and pointing to her trapped foot.

Anny leaned back, "I already checked it, Double-N, it's empty." She informed her, then she pulled her friend by the front of her shirt and pulled her further into the room, making Double-N's trapped leg stretch until it snapped back to her body as she yelped in pain, "YEOW!"

An smiled as she looked around the room, Anny's sister had the coolest stuff! She chuckled as she lifted her rump into the air and tiptoed into the room behind her friends. Anny wrapped her arm around Double-N and cried out, "CAN'T YOU JUST _**SMELL**_ HER GREATNESS?"

"I think that is me, Anny." An said plainly.

Anny ignored her smelly friend and hopped onto the hot rod and laid down on it like she was a super model, "Look at _this_!" she cried excitedly, "Ain't it a beaut?" she rubbed the top of the car then stood up straight, pointed her thumb at her chest and explained that, "My sister said I could have it when I turn fourteen!"

An happily swung her feet while Double-N looked at Anny, shocked.

Well _that_ explained the 'only one more year!' thing on her calendar on her birthday.

Double-N then crossed her arms again and pointed to the car, "Not that it's out of place in this _den_ of _dishevelment_. But why is there a _vehicle_ sitting in your sister's bedroom?"

Anny smiled as she hopped off the car and made a pensive face, thinking...

Panic sparked through her mind, but she played it cool as she walked towards the trunk. Shoot! She forgot about that thing!

Anny yanked the truck open as she explained that, "She keeps her snake in the trunk!" leaving out the fact that Anny was supposed to _feed_ the snake while her sister was away… Luckily for Anny the thing was like Houdini, always vanishing and reappearing when her sister would open the trunk to check on it during her rare visits home, and that it was always full when she did. After a moment of looking into the truck filled with hunk filled magazines, make up, music records and clothes, she cheerfully declared that, "Huh, the little weasel must of escaped again!"

Double-N's face filled with panic and dread at the news, "Escaped!?" she cried as she backed towards the camel, then ran at full speed towards the blue beast, accidently finding Anny's sister's escaped snake somewhere in the depths of this cluster of chaos was _not_ something she wanted any part of. She had her head turned back at Anny as she cried, "Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh-" only to crash into the camel and send thick clouds of dust into the air as she fell onto the floor.

Anny felt her heart stop for a moment, if her sister found out that she had let her friends in to snoop in her room, she would be _so dead!_ "Hey! Watch the camel!" Anny cried, then she scowled at Double-N, "I said no touching!"

Honestly! She expected this kind of thing from An!

Who was tip-toeing around the room to see all the interesting things it had in store, "I wish I had a room like this!" she cried as she walked towards the fridge, curious if there was any food inside. Maybe Anny's sister had some Chunky Puffs in there!

Double-N launched into a fit of sneezing and coughing, "Ahhh-COO!" she cried, then yanked at the collar of her blouse and pulled it over her nose and mouth as she muttered, "Oh! Dust! From a _camel!_ _Oh! Who __**knows**_ where that thing has wallowed!" She then dashed towards the curtain, her hand planted firmly over the part of her blouse that covered her nose and mouth, "Air! I need air!" she cried as she pulled at the cord, opening the curtains and revealing…

A brick wall.

Double-N was so confused. Anny laughed, "My sister was a _whizz_ at laying bricks!" she glanced around the room for An, "Hey Lumpy, did you catch that one?" she asked. Then she spotted An…

Near the fridge.

"An!" she cried, "Get away from there!"

An jumped in surprise at her friend's voice, she had been trying to open the fridge door with her foot and, with the help of Anny's angry shout, finally managed to do so and reveal a bed and bedside lamp that popped out of the fridge and crashed down on Double-N, not that Anny had noticed.

All she knew was that if there was any evidence of her sister's stuff being messed with, she'd be in for a world of pain!

She grabbed An by the ropes and started shaking her, "What did I tell ya?" she shouted angrily. She then let go of An's ropes and stomped to the bed and shoved it back into the fridge, with Double-N stuck to the bottom of it upside down, "Don't touch any of my sister's stuff, An!" Anny scolded as she slammed the door on Double-N, her feet flailing as she frantically looked for an exit from the fridge, her head pounding as she figured out how to open the door and release herself.

Anny stomped back to An, lifted her by the top of her chair and stomped towards a beach looking area where her sister used to relax in, "You ever think about renting out that empty space you call a head?" Anny asked, annoyed that neither of her friends could not follow a simple instruction of not touching her sister's stuff.

Double-N wobbled on the black carpet, she had managed to be freed of the fridge-bed, but her head was woozy and she just wanted out of this room!

"Oh look at the time…" she mumbled deliriously as she wobbled and spun in the middle of the room, "Got to go… Ta ta…" Anny grabbed her by the shoulders, snapping her out of her pained daze, "Where are you going?" Anny asked her as she then pushed her brainy friend further into the room as she then asked, "Did I tell you that my sister was a _whizz_ at chewing ice cubes?"

An glanced around the room, still taking all the amazing sights in, when she took a closer look at the shelf. She noticed the econo-beans, the trophy and the wig… only for her attention to snap back to the trophy, it was so _shiny_.

"Cool." An murmured, she then got back on her tippie toes and walked toward the shelf, only to end up face to face with the camel, An smiled at it and mimicked it's expression… only to suddenly feel something tickling her nose. (which was probably the dust that Double-N had stirred up earlier)

She leaned her head back as her eyes began to water, "Ahh-" she leaned back into the chair, hoping she could hold it in, "Ahhhh-" Then she realized that she couldn't hold it in and sneezed with a loud, "AHHH-CHOOOO!" that sent the trophy spinning in it's spot on the shelf.

An watched it as it spun, wondering how Anny's sister got such a cool trophy, it spun all by itself, how cool was that!

Double-N was quickly growing tired of Anny boasting about her sister's 'accomplishments', she was still aching from the safe falling on her foot, crashing into the camel and the fridge bed incident that had occurred only moments earlier and wanted to sit down or something, but she didn't want to risk further injury, so she decided the safest thing she could do was lean against the wall above the radiator as she tried to convince Anny that they should leave this room and find something else to do today, something safer, like maybe go for a pleasant stroll around the cul-de-sac… although with their luck, that activity could easily be just as dangerous since the Kankers had been more amorous in the past couple of days… But still, she had undergone three horrible instances within roughly five minutes of being in this room, she'd had enough of it as well as Anny going on and on about her sister.

"_Ple-ase_, Anny. I'm sure your sister was a multi-faceted individual, but I–"

The trophy finally fell off the shelf and bonked Double-N in the head, stopping her mid-sentence and made her wobble in place, and falling to the floor with a clang on it's side, revealing that it was 'Made in China' on the bottom. An looked down at it, surprised that it had fallen.

Anny froze and her eyes whipped to where the sound came from, sweat beginning to drip down her neck and back.

_Her sister was going to kill her…_

She began shaking like a leaf as she dashed over to the trophy, ignoring her brainy friend's obvious pain. If her sister's trophy was busted then Anny would be in way worse shape then Double-N. She got down on her knees and reached out for it, only to stop herself before she touched it, inspecting it for any signs of damage before picking it up, frightened what might happen if she touched it and broke it. "Did it dent?" she asked, fear and panic evident in her voice.

An smiled, she was a big sister like Anny's sister was a big sister, she knew exactly what to do!

"I will get it, Anny!" she cried, hopping from the chair and bursting free of the ropes, a big grin on her face, she pointed to herself as she explained that she would get it, "Nice and soft like a kitten."

She then bent down and picked the trophy up by her teeth. Anny scowled, An's big teeth would leave dents in the trophy and then her sister would think it was her!

She grabbed the trophy and began tugging on it, dragging An and the trophy across the room, "An! Get your slobbering mouth off of my sister's trophy!" she ordered as Double-N began shaking the stars out of her eyes, An meowed in response as she yanked the trophy back with her teeth, only for Anny to try and tug it out of her mouth again. Double-N then sat on the floor and watched for a moment as her friends played tug of war with Anny's sister's trophy, with An meowing like a cat, wondering if what she was seeing was reality or a vision brought on by a head injury.

After watching them for a few more moments, she realized that this was far too ridiculous to be a possible hallucination created by _her_ brain, so this was most likely reality.

"Okay, that's it! I protest!" Double-N cried, she'd _had_ it with this place, she'd been hurt, got filthy and now her friends were acting like animals! She wanted to leave this disturbing and disgusting den of a bedroom _this __**instant!**_

"_LET GO YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LUMP!"_ Anny commanded, not noticing the strain on the trophy as the two girls tugged. An hadn't either, she just tugged and meowed, she had forgotten why she was doing this, but she was determined not to lose!

"**LET **_**GO**_!" Anny shouted, getting a 'meow' from An in response, "_**AN!**_" Anny shrieked as cracks began to form between the cup and the base of the trophy they were playing tug of war with.

Double-N'd had just about enough of this nonsense, and got up to her quarreling friends to tell them as such, she walked up behind An, ready to give her friends a piece of her mind, "I've truly had enough of this-!" she began, only for the trophy to finally snap, sending Anny backwards onto the floor and An backwards into Double-N, a piece of paper popping out of the broken bounds of the trophy and started unfurling and fluttering to the floor.

Anny quickly gathered the pieces of the trophy and began trying to figure out where they lined up, hoping that it could easily be repaired while An smiled as she sat on her rump (and Double-N) and watched stars dance across her vision.

Then An noticed the paper. She picked it up and took it's contents in for a moment. The meager contents of the page were drawn in red, making it seem bolder on the white page. There was a thick, red bold line that captured her attention first, then her eyes followed a dotted line that led from that line and curved up and down past three red circles, only to suddenly stop near the end of the page.

After a moment of looking at it, she wasn't surprised to find herself stumped. She didn't get what this page was saying at all, but she knew someone who probably could figure it out.

She turned around and held the page up to a dazed and distressed Double-N that was stuck to her back, "Read to me what is on the pretty paper, Double-N." An said as she dropped the page into her brainy friend's open hands.

Anny glared up at her friends, "Forget the stupid paper!" she snapped as she then looked back down at the remains of her sister's trophy in her hands as she finally managed to put the two halves back together again, "Find me some stupid tape!" she said.

Double-N wobbled to her feet and gave herself a moment to recover from her latest head injury before observing the page more closely.

It took her less then two seconds to figure out what it was, "Why, I do believe this is a map." Double-N said cheerfully, grateful that those blows to the head hadn't impacted her intellect.

Anny perked up at the announcement. A map? In her sister's room? Could it be?

Anny raced over and snatched the page from Double-N, "Let me see that thing!" she snapped. She then quickly scanned the page, gears moving in her mind as her eyes scrolled down the page, a map in her sister's room… a _hidden_ map in her sister's room…

This could only mean one thing…

The thing her sister had told her she would never find… the thing she would taunt her with as a young child… A haven full of unspent birthday money, unused allowance and leftover cash from her part time jobs... in other words…

"_**It's a map to my sister's secret stash!"**_ Anny squealed, she then flopped onto her back and did what looked like a backstroke as she cried, "_We're gonna be RICH! Swimming in moolah! Rolling in hay_!" She popped off of the floor and looked at the page, eager to see exactly where her sister had hidden her secret stash… only to finally realize that she had no idea how to read this map…

"Uh…" She then shoved it into Double-N's hands, "I think it's in Greek." Anny said, "My sister was a _whizz_ at bazooki playing."

Double-N looked at Anny plainly, as if to ask how Greeks and 'bazooki' playing were related, but instead, re-examined the map and let the moment pass. "Yes, well… It appears to be _some_ form of encoding…" Double-N mused.

"Let's thaw it out at my house!" An suggested as she slipped the paper from Double-N's hands, "My mom has a stove." She said, as if _that_ would help them figure out how to read this map. Anny grabbed the page, "What are you talking about, An?" she asked as she snatched it away and looked at it, "My stove'll work fine." She said.

Double-N couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Oh _please_!" she scoffed as she took the map from her friend, An thinking they would need an oven to figure out this map was one thing, but_ Anny_?

Double-N rubbed her chin and tapped her foot as she inspected the map, there was something off about this map… then it hit her, "The strange thing is, all treasure maps have some indication as to it's location." She mused aloud to her friends, "A star, an X, a cross. But I don't see _anything_ here! It's _baffling_!" She turned to her friends, her hand under her hat, "Do _you_ see one in here, because _I don't_!" she looked at the page, her face pulled into a thoughtful pout.

After a moment of mulling over the map one more time, she brightened, "This requires careful study and can only be solved by ingenuity and patient effort." She reported as she began to roll the map up as she went to exit the room.

Anny brightened at her words, leave it to good old Sockhead and her big brain would solve this riddle… Her mood deflated when Double-N then instructed them to, "Meet me at my house in one hour." Anny's face was then pulled into a frustrated pout, "One hour?" she echoed, annoyed.

"And I'll have the answer to our destiny!" Double-N declared cheerfully, pointing at the sky and an excited smile on her face. She then dashed out of the room with a nod of her head and a, "Ladies."

Anny and An stood there silently for a moment before Anny finally spoke, "_Great_! What are we supposed to do for an _hour_?" she asked before pouting.

An slipped her hand into her vest pocket and smiled as she pulled a rubber band out of her pocket, stretching it from her fore finger and thumb and announced that, "I've got an elastic, Anny!" She began stretching it back from her thumb with her other hand, her pointer finger pointed at the back of Anny's head as she grumbled, "Big deal."

An then let go and the rubber band smacked into the back of Anny's head.

"_**YOUCH!**_" Anny yelped.

.

.

.

One hour later, An and Anny dashed up to Double-N's front yard, then Anny banged on Double-N's front door ten times with a shovel, the doorbell dinging with every swing. Anny smiled proudly as she waited for her friend to open the door.

Double-N opened the door and looked at Anny and An, then at her front door, then at Anny and asked, in a tired tone, "Why did you pummel my door with a shovel?"

Anny ignored her question and eagerly launched one of her own at her, "So… Where do we start digging, Double-N?"

Double-N began drumming her fingers nervously and sweating while biting her lower lip before lowering her head in shame as she covered her face with both hands then let her arms fall limply to her sides, "I concede to your sister's ingenuity!" she cried, ashamed and upset with herself, "I _couldn't decipher the map_!"

An, who had been eagerly awaiting the new as to where to dig with her hands curled into fists bouncing beside either side of her head as she bounced on her toes with a smile on her face froze. The smile slid into a shocked frown, her hands unfurled and sank down towards her chest as she looked at Double-N, stunned.

Someone _outsmarted_ _**Double-N**_?

_How was that even possible_?

Anny's excited smile slid off of her own face and the shovel slipped out of her hand, her eyes wide in shock. Double-N couldn't figure it out? But she was Double-N! She always figured _everything_ out!

Shock quickly turned into outrage and Anny leapt into the air, her face contorted in anger, "_**WHAT?**_"

Double-N briskly led them inside to her living room, it was dark, but a single light from a projector showed that the usually spotless and orderly space was now littered with papers, measuring tools, maps and even a globe strewn across the floor and books overflowing from the coffee table, the projector that light the dark room was displaying a larger version of the map on a screen, Double-N was trembling as she led them through the battle field of books and maps towards the screen.

Although if it was because of her not being able to figure it out or because she had made a huge mess the other Ans were not quite sure.

"I tried _everything_!" she cried, gripping her head as she walked closer to the map on the screen, her friends right behind her, their faces pulled into ones of disapproval, "I exhausted all theorems! Eliminated all conjecture! Pondered every viewpoint!" She walked in front of the screen and indicated the source of her dismay, making her pale face white from the image being projected as she explained that, "But this is one _mother_ of a treasure map, Anny!"

Anny glared at her, "You're supposed to be the _smart chick_!" she shouted, "_You're messing with our group dynamics!_" Double-N walked out from in front of the screen and held out her hands in earnest, "It's beyond me, Anny." She said, just as upset as Anny was about this.

Anny let out a groan of frustration and rubbed her eyes before grabbing Double-N's arms and leaning on her brainy friend and began whining, "She's _always _had it out for me! She's doing this on purpose, I tell ya! I need that treasure _bad_, Double-N!"

All the while An looked at the map on the screen, the dusty gears in her mind slowly starting to spin, she blinked blankly a few times before the answer finally came to her, she smiled and held her finger up in the air as she declared, "I think I just thunk."

Her friends looked at her, confused.

"Was that English, An?" Double-N asked, concerned as An chuckled and picked Anny up by her shoulders and walked towards the screen.

Anny scowled at An, "Let go of me, Funnelhead!" she snapped.

An then placed Anny's head right where the map was on the screen so her nose was where the thick red start line was and her ear was the X that marked the spot, An then moved some hairs on Anny's head to reveal three freckles that matched up to the circles on the map perfectly, "X marks the spot, Double-N!" she declared, then smiled to herself and said, "Yup."

Anny looked at An, confused as to why she randomly plopped her down in front of the screen, Double-N looked at An, shocked, then took a closer look at how the map seemed to line up with Anny's face, her eyes widening in shock and awe, "By Jove, she's got it." Double-N murmured, amazed. Anny's eyes widened in shock from the news as Double-N turned to their lanky companion and asked, "An, how did you do that?"

An smiled proudly as she replied that, "Because I am a sister and Anny's sister is a sister and Anny is a sister to Anny's sister as a sister I am!" Hugging herself as she ended her declaration.

The other two Ans looked at her, trying to comprehend what the heck An had just said for a moment before Double-N finally replied, "Um, nicely put, An."

"Oh, sister." Anny moaned as Double-N walked to the projector with a map sheet, "Now, if I were to place this over your sister's map, there may be a correlation to the area of it's location." Double-N explained as she placed her new map on top of the old one. Anny's house lined up with the spot on her nose, the three freckles were where three large trees were indicated on the map and the X marked the spot where the treasure they sought was buried.

"Hurry up," Anny grumbled, "I'm starting to see spots."

Double-N's mind was reeling as it processed the exact location indicated on the map, when she figured it out she proudly announced that, "I'VE FOUND IT!" then what else was at that location made a chill crawl up her spine, "_Oh_ _no_." she said, then raced to her filing cabinet.

Inside were files on every resident in the cul-de-sac, they had made those files as sort of a cheat sheet of sorts, filled with likes and dislikes of their neighbors, there were also some notes about Rachel's culture inside and the three of them had taken way too many pictures of Nate when adding photos to their files, but the file Double-N was retrieving was near the back…

"Anny, according to my calculations, your sister's treasure lies within the confines of…" she slammed the dreaded file open onto the coffee table, where a photo of a familiar mobile home sat with three pictures of familiar pre-teen boys smiled impishly at the Ans, the fifth and final photo in the file showed a familiar view of puckered male lips, "The _trailer park!_" she cried, terror bright in her eyes. An backed away from the coffee table as if she had just discovered it was made of soap and toothpaste, her eyes wide with fear.

Anny glared angrily at the file and the photos within, "_Kankers_." Anny snarled as she banged her fists against the file, hitting the one with Tee with her left and the Kanker brothers attacking them with her right, "My sister is a _whizz_ at ticking me off!" she growled.

Now normally if anything involved getting too close to the Kankers, the Ans instantly vetoed it, but Anny was determined to get her hands on this treasure, after all the years of her sister holding it over her head, she wasn't gonna let Tee and his brothers get in her way…

But how could they get anywhere near the trailer park without being jumped?

Anny thought about it for a moment, her mouth pulled into a thoughtful frown as she pondered ways to get past the Kankers.

Meanwhile, Double-N was cleaning up her destroyed living room, murmuring about how quickly the mess had gotten out of hand, "Honestly, it's almost as bad as An's room."

Anny paused her pondering to comment on her friend's comparison, "No way! An's room looks like a sewage pipe busted in there, and it smells almost as bad sometimes."

"My mom and dad thought a pipe busted in there a while back, but the men they called didn't find it." An informed them.

"You sure they didn't just smell your gym bag, Lumpy?" Anny joked.

Then it hit her.

The way they could get past the Kankers to her sister's treasure without being bombarded with unwanted kisses.

"Ladies, I know how to get past those Kankers…" she purred.

.

.

.

The Kanker brothers were bored as they sat on their couch.

Fishbowl 2 was all that was on (AGAIN!) and they had tried looking for their girls this morning, but the Ans had been nowhere in sight, just the other kids goofing off in the cul-de-sac. They tried to not let it bother them too much, it wasn't the first time they hadn't been able to find them, and as much as it sucked, they knew it wouldn't be the last time they wouldn't be able to find them, so they tried to find something else to do, but they had explored every last inch of the junkyard already, so they would have to wait a few more days before more stuff came in that they could goof off with, and the other kids weren't very keen on their kind of fun and games.

So, the boys were left with two options, either watch Fishbowl 2 or do their chores.

Now, while their dad would throttle 'um if they didn't do their chores before he got home tonight, they would rather sit through this movie for the billionth time then do their chores.

They groaned halfway through the movie, finally unable to stand watching another minute if it for the upteenth time, and walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Jay scrubbed, Larie rinsed, and Tee dried and stacked.

All three of them wished that they could have found their girls, these chores would have been somewhat tolerable if they were still buzzing from kissing their Ans… heck, after kissing their Ans, everything was just a happy blur on cloud nine to them.

But, alas, the Ans were illusive today. They sighed as they resigned to catching them tomorrow…

Then a visible greenish gas floated in through the open kitchen window, quickly filling the room with a horrible smell, Tee and Larie gagged and covered their noses and mouths. Jay however, perked up.

He knew this smell.

It was more potent then usual, but there was no mistaking the smell of his An!

He smiled dreamily as he took in a big whiff, much to the concern of his older brothers, and let out a happy sigh as he exhaled, his whole body seeming to relax.

"Big An…" he murmured dreamily, his eyes shrouded in a love-induced haze.

It was now his brothers' turns to perk up. If Big An was close enough for them to smell her, then Double-N and Anny had to be close by too! They smiled broadly, it was rare that the Ans were over for a visit! And it was even rarer that the visit was voluntary! The Ans weren't very fond of the trailer park, but the Kankers didn't blame them…

Their neighbors were sketchy and weird!

So the brothers were actually a little glad the Ans were so cautious about coming to this place, but they always were happy when they came over for a visit. Dreamy smiles crawled up their cheeks at the thought of their Ans working up the nerve to come to their trailer to see them! They must have some sort of surprise for them!

But what could it be? And what was the wonderful occasion that brought their beloved Ans to their humble mobile home?

_That_ thought made them pause.

Why would their girls brave coming here without them there to escort them here safely?

Before they could even have a moment to think up a reason, the ground beneath their trailer began to shake.

"What the-?" Tee cried as they struggled to stay stable. Then the shaking suddenly stopped.

The boys took a moment to steady themselves then they looked out the window behind the couch, only to see their girls disguised as…

_Guys?_

They watched as An sat in a deep hole, where the foul scent that had smothered them was coming from, using a jack hammer to dig deeper into the earth. She wore fake sideburns made up of furry brown mold she had pulled off some items in her room and curled towards her cheeks from under her fireman's hat. She also wore a white tank top, jeans and her normal tennis shoes and was chuckling as she did so.

Double-N held up a hand-made stop sign made of paint, cardboard and a paint stirrer with her left hand and signaled towards her right with her right hand, holding two fingers out as if she was in traffic. She wore grey-ish green gloves, a white hard hat (which she had hastily put over her hat), a red t-shirt, purple pants, a large sheet of paper drawn over in orange and yellow crayon that she draped over herself like a poncho, she had pulled her hair into a ponytail and she had a chocolate milk mustache.

Anny leaned on a shovel next to An's hole, doing nothing in particular, wearing a hard hat, a grey, curly fake beard that looked as if it had been made of dryer lint, a red flannel shirt, a fake brown vest she had made out of a few paper bags, and her usual jeans and tennis shoes, her hair pulled up into a ponytail much like Double-N's.

The brothers stared at the Ans, completely and utterly confused by what they were seeing.

Then it hit them:

_Their girlfriends were in disguise!_

Of course! Their neighbors didn't mess with construction people when they were working around here! (Usually because a pipe was busted and they couldn't get clean water or their toilets to flush unless it was fixed.) Their girls were geniuses! These disguises were perfect for getting here safely, and while they weren't the most convincing disguises, they were good enough to convince the weirdos that lived in their trailer park!

… but that still didn't explain _why_ they were visiting, or _why_ they were going to such extremes to do so.

They sank back down onto their couch and clawed at their hair, _what was so special about today?_

It wasn't anyone's birthday…

They winced as An's jackhammer noisily bounced against the ground outside, shaking their trailer and it's inhabitants.

It wasn't any special holiday (at least, not any special holiday that they knew of)…

They jumped a bit as An's jackhammer banged against the rock and dirt outside their trailer, their home trembling as if it was caught up in an earthquake.

Their upcoming monthly anniversary wasn't until _next_ week…

_So what could it be?_

An's jackhammer roared once more, rattling their home and making their already tough think tank (of sorts) become more of a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

Tee stomped over to the door, a surprise visit from the Ans or not, the smell and the loud sound of the jack hammer were going to drive him nuts! Jay quickly scrambled behind him with Larie picking up the rear.

Tee kicked the screen door open and called out, "HEY! WHAT STINKS?"

He and his brothers looked around their 'yard' to see makeshift signs and sawhorses painted yellow with black stripes, to look like road blocks, set up all around their mobile home. The Ans didn't respond to his cry, most likely due to the loud sound of the jackhammer An was using.

"What's going on out here?" he asked, it was more a question for him and his brothers, but if the Ans heard his inquiry and were willing to explain themselves then, heck, he sure wouldn't complain.

Then Jay spotted one of their neighbors glancing out their window and staring at the girls, he jabbed his elder brothers with his elbows, and slightly jerked his head to indicate that they hadn't been the only ones who had noticed the Ans' little charade.

_They had to play along or their girls would be at risk._

The brothers stepped outside their trailer, blocking their neighbor's only vantage point of their trailer. Their hastily made plan was to act as if they would around any stranger in their turf, and then act as if the girls' fake personas were legitimate, making their neighbor lose any interest in what was going on around their trailer and hopefully he'd go back to mindin' his own stinkin' business.

"Who the heck are you?" Tee asked, an annoyed scowl on his face, hoping his anxiousness about his Anny was seeping through his farce.

"Slug 'em, Tee." Larie said, making a fist and shaking at their girls, joining his brother's act and hoping his Muffin understood that he really didn't mean it. After all, none of them would _ever_ harm the Ans.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating…" Tee snapped back, resisting the urge to rub his temples to rid himself of the migraine he was getting from this whole thing.

Double-N gave them a nervous smile and spoke in a fake deep voice, "Just construction workers doing their jobs, sir. Yessiree."

She nervously pointed towards her friends behind her with her thumb before clutching her fake stop sign towards her chest.

Anny was leaning against her shovel, obviously bored, and didn't seem to care about what she was doing, even going as far as scratching her lower back, to sell her 'construction worker' persona. An was still standing in the hole, digging deeper into the earth with the jack hammer, the stench that invaded their home was visibly wafting from the hole beside her. An suddenly paused from her jackhammering and looked towards Anny with a confused look on her face, then, after a moment, smiled again and went right back to work. "We're repairing a darn broken sewage pipe-um, so hence the um, stink." She then gave them an anxious gap-tooth grin, hoping they'd bought it at least a little bit.

Tee and Jay were satisfied with the excuse, their neighbors would buy it, no one messed with the people who fixed the sewage pipes, but Larie just gave her a flat look. How was he supposed to believe a smile _that_ cute came from a _guy_?

Tee glanced back at their neighbor and noticed the guy squinting at the girls, as if he was trying to place where he'd seen them before…

He needed to do something, he needed the girls to prove their fake identities, or at least pretend to have something that did…

Then it hit him and he smiled as he purred, "I've seen this guy before, let me see some ID there, Bub."

Double-N went pale and she began to sweat. She looked back and forth, as if trying to think before turning around and working on something, shreds of paper flying from her hunched form as sweat dripped down her neck.

'She's so cute.' Larie thought, biting back a smile.

When she turned back around, she held up a hastily made fake ID card, "Here you go, sir." She said in her fake deep voice, "That's me, Walter Sobchak. A construction worker."

The card was an unevenly cut rectangle (due to her cutting the paper while shaking with nerves) on yellowish paper, it had the letters 'ID' in big red letters on the top, with the name 'Walter Sobchak' neatly written in blue underneath, with a badly drawn picture of her in her disguise taped next to it, the words 'CONSTRUCTION WORKER' written out in bold black letters and a black line where she had signed the fake name in blue above it.

The boys smiled for a moment, grateful that Double-N had made something quickly enough for them to have something to look at that at least sort of resembled an ID card, Tee saw the neighbor's head retreat from the window with a bored expression on his face. "Good enough for me." Tee said with a smile, his brothers frowned at him a minute.

While the ID was good enough for someone who was far enough like the one who had spotted the girls from afar, anyone who came close would hardly be fooled by it. It wasn't a masterpiece. It was childish and rushed and the picture sucked, but it was too small for the neighbor they were worried about to see and, honestly, even if he did, they highly doubted he could even read, let alone tell if the ID was fake. If anyone challenged the girls on it, they'd give 'um a glare and the Ans would be left alone.

The brothers all then shrugged then walked back into their trailer to return to their task of figuring out what the heck was going on here.

"Yep," Larie agreed as he followed his older brother, he then waved at Double-N, "See ya later, man." He said with a smile, resisting the urge to wink at his girlfriend for thinking on her feet so well as the fake ID fluttered to the ground and she began to tremble.

Jay was the last to leave and smiled and waved at Double-N and gave her a, "Bye Wally!" and the three hopped inside their trailer, pretending to laugh as if nothing was wrong, only to grab their hair in desperation once they were back inside.

_What was going on here?_

.

.

.

The moment the screen door closed, Double-N wobbled over to one of the sawhorses and leaned on it, her whole body trembling as she leaned her head down and took some deep breaths to calm herself.

That was _way_ too close!

If she hadn't had some extra art supplies from their costumes and fake construction signs, Larie would've had her pinned in instants! He would have been flinging her skirt onto a sawhorse and covering her with hickies! She gripped the sawhorse tighter, her knuckles turning white.

Anny scooted over to her shaking friend, "Man, that was close." she said plainly. A smile lit up her face as she then cried, "So what are we waiting for!" she pulled Double-N into a tight embrace and shook her, "Let's go get our loot!"

Double-N's face contorted into one of rage and she pushed her friend away, making her fall to the ground and sending her hard hat tumbling off of her head and landing beside her, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO REGAIN MY COMPOSURE?" Double-N snapped, scowling at her short friend. She then lifted her head into the air and placed her hand dramatically by her forehead, her eyes closed.

Anny frowned at her friend as she sat up on the ground. Uggh, she was so difficult when she was like this… and there was only one way to fix this…

Anny then grabbed An's gym bag from the hole and hopped onto her feet and held the bag under her friend's nose.

Double-N's eyes snapped open the moment the horrible scent assaulted her nose and she recoiled a few moments afterwards, her eyes watering and her nostrils feeling as if they were on fire from the smell as she backed away from the bag, "Alright! Alright!" she cried, then pinched her nose and pushed the bag away from her face, "Heavens, An, _please_ zip up your gym bag. We're _quite_ done with it!" she said, her voice warped by her pinching her nose.

Anny looked at her friends plainly as An stomped up and informed Double-N that, "It's not just a gym bag, Double-N. IT'S A WAY OF LIFE!" then she snatched her gym bag back, her head held high, insulted, as she walked away from her friends.

Anny and Double-N watched in silence as they watched An walk away from them, then Double-N lifted her hard hat, revealing the map rolled up safely underneath, "Shall we resume our quest?" she asked Anny, who brightened excitedly at the sight of it as Double-N took the map off of her usual hat and put her hard hat back on and began walking towards the trailer, her voice becoming softer as they neared the mobile home of horrors, "If my interpretation of the map is correct, the treasure should be buried" she bent down with Anny so their heads would sit between the blocks that kept the trailer from rolling every which way, "underneath the Kanker's trailer." She whispered, as to not make the Kankers aware of their plans.

"Let's start diggin'!" Anny purred, her smile broad…

Until they saw _what_ was underneath the Kanker's trailer.

There was what looked like greenish slime, similar to the type one could find in An's room, hanging from various pipes and clinging to various items underneath like cobwebs. And the smell wasn't too far off from An's gym bag. There were bottles and cans littering the ground, half filled with unknown horrors, there were floor boards peeling off of the bottom of the trailer. There were puddles of bright green liquids that filled the two Ans with unease, a rotting ham with an unidentifiable utensil sticking out of it, old dirty magazines, a tire, a ship-inna-bottle (not the one from the wall, thank goodness) a life preserver, gnawed on chicken bones (at least they _hoped_ they were chicken bones), an abandoned hairbrush and other bits of garbage and rotting food.

Anny and Double-N had seen enough. They pushed away from the gross underbelly of the Kanker homestead, Double-N's face green and her cheeks puffed out while Anny looked disturbed. Double-N swallowed back a bitter taste and the two Ans looked at each other.

"Let's get An to dig." They suggested in unison, then smiled that they were on the same page.

.

.

.

After a quick change out of their disguises and a raid through all three of their refrigerators, they returned to the trailer park, Double-N and Anny holding butter dishes while An carried a big bucket of the yellow substance that they had retrieved from her fridge. After that, An smiled and stood still in light blue shorts and a white tank top as her friends began smearing butter all over her.

Finally, after using all but one half stick of butter, their task was complete.

"This butter should provide enough lubrication in order for you to squeeze under the trailer, An." Double-N said cheerfully, while Anny inspected their simple friend, making sure they had not missed a spot, which was hard to tell since their friend had it dripping down her body.

An smiled, "My fantasy come true. I AM BUTTERED TOAST!" she shouted, making Anny jump and Double-N cover her mouth in concern.

Anny scowled and put her finger to her lips and shushed her, "Do you want the Kankers to hear you?" she hissed, making An back away from her, fearful that the Kankers might come out and get them. Anny then smiled impishly and rose both hands into the air and purred, "Now start digging!" she then grabbed An, only for her friend to slip from her fingers due to all the butter they had _just _covered her with, launching her into the air, making her laugh as Anny grabbed for her again, annoyed.

An slipped from her fingers once again, Anny growled and leapt for where An would land next, Double-N's hand over her mouth, "_Please keep it down_!" she quietly begged.

"It is slippery, Anny!" An chuckled as Anny tackled her and wrapped her arms around her, only for An to slip out once more.

Meanwhile, the Kankers had started to wear themselves out with worrying, Tee and Jay had been trying to find something on TV to help them figure out what was going on, since, when their dad wasn't home, they could only rely on their brains and TV to help them decipher the riddles that were women.

And since they were stumped and their dad was at work, TV was the only hope they had. Jay was flipping through their meager channel selection while Larie tried another idea:

_Reading_.

His Muffin found tons of answers to many questions while reading, so why couldn't he?

He had his Tire Iron Magazine clutched tightly in his hands, if this thing could tell him how to fix an engine, why couldn't it tell him what the Ans were up to?

All of the brothers too fixated on their task of figuring out what the Ans were up to, to notice An, covered in butter, laughing and flying back and forth across their window or to hear Double-N cry out, "An! Anny! Control yourselves!"

Anny had finally had enough of this bunk! An landed on her belly, laughing like mad, Anny decided to take this opportunity to get An under the trailer by kicking her so she slid underneath of it. A crash shook the trailer from below, informing them that An had stopped sliding.

Double-N looked back and forth, panicked and silently praying that no one had heard that, because, while An's condition was also something she was concerned about, a bump on the head was far more easier to deal with then a trio of trailer park brothers forcing their lips onto theirs.

Anny hadn't noticed her friend's panic, she was too excited about what treasures her sister's stash had to offer them, "I bet it's gold!" she cried eagerly, "Or rough cut diamonds!"

Then a shadow overcame them and they looked back at the trailer, horror etched into their faces as An held half of the trailer up with one hand and said, "It smells under here, guys."

While the fact that if _An_ thought something smelled _bad_ was enough to make one's stomach sink, Anny and Double-N hadn't even registered that information in their heads.

Now it was Anny's turn to look back and forth and pray that no one noticed what was going on while Double-N rose both of her arms up and down and spoke through clenched teeth, "_Down_, An, _down_! Put it _down_!"

An processed her friend's panic and Double-N's words before finally replying "What?" and felt her arm give way, allowing the trailer to crash back down on the ground.

.

.

.

Inside the trailer, the boys had decided to take a snack break. Apparently, fretting about forgetting something important to you and your girlfriend really made a guy hungry. Then again, ever since they started puberty, _everything_ made them hungry. So they made some popcorn and watched TV, finally finding a program where women went on and on about men forgetting some important date, hoping they could find the answer there. Then the trailer suddenly tilted to the side, Jay and Larie, who were not on the couch due to Jay making the popcorn and Larie deciding to lay on his stomach and watch TV (since his magazine was no help), clung to the carpet, their eyes wide. While Tee, who had still been sitting on the couch, clung to it as it slid to one side of the trailer along with the rest of the furniture.

Then, just as suddenly as it had tilted on way, it crashed back down to normal, making the brothers bounce in the air then land where they had been before.

After taking a moment to recover, Larie squeaked, "Go tell the girls to keep it down, Tee."

Tee, for once, didn't bark at his younger brother to do it instead. He was happy for an excuse to get off the moving couch, he paused before he reached the door.

If the Ans _had_ been the cause of this, (which they probably were) then they were probably still in disguise. So if he told their girls to keep it down, not only would they get upset with him, but he'd blow their cover.

He kicked the screen door open and shouted, "HEY WALTER!" he then looked around to see that the Ans' construction set up was still there, but the girls themselves were gone.

Great, _now_ what were they up to?

Tee, still keeping up the farce called into the trailer, "No sign of him, Larie. Must be on a coffee break." Then headed back inside, not noticing that the Ans had taken refuge from him and his brothers underneath the trailer.

.

.

.

The decision to hide under the trailer was one that neither Anny nor Double-N was happy about, but it was better then having the brothers find them.

"This is becoming extremely dangerous, Anny!" Double-N said nervously.

"Let's get the stash and get out of here!" Anny agreed.

An smiled, "Is that you tickling me, Anny?"

Her fellow Ans looked at her, concerned and disturbed as they both shook their heads 'no'.

.

.

.

The boys had officially given up.

They had _**no **__**clue**_ what the Ans were up to, but they figured that they'd come out sometime and they should be ready for them…

Larie thought about that for a moment, then sniffed his pits and recoiled. Yeah, there was _no_ _**way**_ his Muffin would want anything to do with him smelling like this.

"Hey Tee," he called, "get off your rump and run my bath."

Tee frowned at him, then grabbed him by his head, then grabbed the seat of his pants, "Go get some exercise!" he said in a stern tone before flinging his brother towards the bathroom, crying out that, "It's good for you!" then cracking up with Jay.

Larie pulled himself up off of the floor and grumbled some swear words as he plugged up the tub and began filling it with warm water.

He took off his shirt and inspected it.

It was coated in grime and dirt, his girl would never go for that.

He groaned.

Whenever any of them did any laundry, it was in the bathtub, and it was a house rule that you had to do a little bit of everyone's when you did it.

Ya never know when someone could use some fresh, clean clothes.

He then grumbled as he stomped, shirtless, to the bedroom he shared with his brothers and grabbed some clothes off of the floor, then swiftly snagged some from their dad's room before dashing back to the bathroom.

The faster he cleaned himself and the clothes, the more time he could spend with his muffin.

.

.

.

Anny and Double-N laid underneath the Kanker's trailer while An dug, bored out of their minds.

It had been an hour and a half since An started digging, and while she had dig a deep hole, there still was no sign of Anny's sister's stash.

Double-N was ready to quit. They had already been in so much danger and they were nowhere close to this 'stash' Anny's sister had bragged about. She felt the bulges in her pockets where the jawbreakers and the leftover change sat, perhaps if she showed Anny the candy, she'd forget all about this whole thing and the three of them could escape from here and enjoy some candy while cleaning themselves of… _whatever_ disgusting things were down here.

But before she even opened her mouth, An's shovel clanged against something.

"Guys!" she called up, "I hit something!" They smiled down at her, excited, Anny hopped down and moved her simple, buttered friend aside, "Get out of the way, Monobrow." She said plainly before getting on her hands and knees and wiped the dirt away to reveal a red suitcase covered in stickers.

Anny's smile was almost too big for her face.

She had found it.

After all the years her sister tormented her with this thing, it was finally hers.

"I'm rich!" she cried, "Filthy rich!" An then reached down and began tugging on the handle as she tried to pull the rest of it free, Double-N holding An and Anny holding Double-N as the three girls worked together to get it out of the ground…

.

.

.

Larie sat in the tub, an old fashioned washboard in his lap, "Tee!" he called, "Get me the strainer, these clothes are crusty!" Even though this wasn't his favorite chore, and that he'd be draining this water to take a proper bath afterwards, he was kind of glad he was doing this, he didn't want his girl to think he was a slob with nasty, crusty clothes.

Then there was a crash and Larie turned to see An holding a red suitcase over her head, sticking out of a hole in the bathroom floor.

An turned to see Larie sitting in a bathtub.

Both of them stared at each other for a brief moment before letting out a cry, horrified and An dropping the suitcase to hide back in the hole she had made in the floor.

Then Tee bashed through the bathroom door using Jay as a battering ram, "what's going on in here?" he demanded.

He froze when he saw Anny, wide-eyed and smiling and glancing around, her back to Larie sitting naked in the tub. "Where did you put the treasure An?" she asked, not noticing the Kanker brothers standing not two feet from her nor the one in the tub, whose eyes widened when Double-N popped out from the hole.

Not that she had noticed him, she saw his brothers and began to cower in the hole.

"I don't see it An!" Anny cried, An popped back out, "Over there, Anny." She said, pointing to the suitcase. Double-N hugged her simple, buttery friend, trembling in fear, making An realize that the Kankers were _right_ _in front of them_.

The two shook and held each other while Anny was too busy pulling the suitcase closer, "There you are!" she cried, Oh man!" she said, eager to open it.

'I can see it now!' she thought as the lock seemed to open in slow motion, 'Mansions! Yachts! Friends!' (not that her current ones weren't amazing and great, but she often wished that the three of them had more friends in general.) The suitcase finally opened, revealing it was full of…

_Wishbones?_

Anny's face fell, "Wishbones?" Double-N said, the three Ans looking into the suitcase, stunned until Tee snapped it close and pulled it towards him and his brothers.

"I'm so confused!" Anny said as she began trembling like her friends and huddling close to them.

"I think your sister is a whizz at pulling your leg, Anny!" Double-N cried as she and An began shaking harder.

"Looks like we adopted some groundhogs, eh, boys?" Tee said as a smile crept up his face as he passed the suitcase to Jay.

"Cute chubby cheeked ones, too." Larie agreed, licking his lips eagerly.

Jay shook the suitcase, "Hey, I forgot where I hid these!" he said.

An looked at her friends, "Well, what do we do now, girls?"

Double-N pulled up a file labeled "Kanker Brothers" with a red label that said 'top secret' on it.

And then it all made sense.

Their girls weren't there for any special holiday or anything like that, they were trying to do what they did all the time:

Gather information on your beloved.

While they had been doing re-con, they must of stumbled upon their wishbone collection (if you have something that can make a wish come true, you wanna save it and use 'um for something really big, right?) and thought it was some precious treasure to them and were eager to return it, but curiosity must have gotten the best out of them, which is why Anny didn't see anything else but the suitcase, even though Tee was _right there_.

The brothers watched their girlfriends tremble in the hole while Double-N read their file, the girls must have thought they were in trouble for looking into their private treasure… or for making a giant hole in their bathroom floor, either way, they obviously felt bad about something.

Double-N then shoved the file into her hat, then pulled something out of her pocket and held it up to them.

They were jawbreakers…

The candy the girls always worked so hard to earn…

The Kankers each took one, and admired it for a moment, wondering what schemes their girls had to go through to get these for them and how much trouble they had to go through to deliver these to them. They smiled warmly, pleased to have such sweet and thoughtful girlfriends who cared so much…

Not noticing the Ans were sneaking past them until they heard their feet pound against the carpet outside as they fled to the door.

They smiled and Tee shoved his into his pocket while Larie began scooping up clothes to wear with one hand while holding his jawbreaker with another and Jay put the wishbones away in their room, his jawbreaker in his free hand.

Tee was the first to grab his girl as the Ans dashed out of the trailer, An and Double-N looking back with horrified expressions as Anny was dragged back into the trailer, "Oh no, you don't." he said with a smile as he yanked her back in.

Double-N and An stood outside the trailer, tears beginning to fall down Double-N's cheeks.

"Oh, An!" she sobbed, "If only I had just bought those extra jawbreakers!" An looked at her brainy friend and patted her shoulder, "You did the sisterly thing, Double-N." she said. Double-N sniffled, "You really think so, An?"

"Think what, Double-N?" An replied.

"Help me!" Anny cried from behind the screen door. The two Ans dashed back to the door to help their friend, only, when they opened it, they found two happy Kanker brothers eyeing them eagerly and soon found themselves pinned to the ground with their respective Kankers' lips pressed firmly on their own.

.

.

.

Later, after the Ans finally escaped, they dragged themselves home.

"My sister is a _whizz_ at wrecking my day." Anny grumbled, she then looked at Double-N, "and why didn't you say anything about having jawbreakers?"

"Because you were too busy going on and on about your sister, Anny!" Double-N replied, "And then we went through this ridiculous treasure hunt and I never got to say a word in edgewise regarding the jawbreakers!"

Before either of them could start arguing, An placed her hands on their shoulders and said, "Sisters shouldn't argue."

They looked at her a moment, stunned. Then they smiled at her.

"Well, I did find enough change in the sofa for three more jawbreakers..." Double-N said.

"Come on then!" Anny cried, grabbing Double-N and hopping onto An's back with her, "To the Candy Store!"

"HIGH HO SILVER!" An cried before dashing off at top speed to the candy shop, her friends clinging for dear life on her back.

.

.

.

The Kankers enjoyed their jawbreakers while finishing up their chores and fixing the hole the Ans made in the bathroom floor, still on cloud nine from the fun they had with them.

"Today is a good day." They decided in unison, then they laid back and relaxed and watched TV, savoring the taste.

Although, if it was of the jawbreakers or their girlfriend's kisses, they weren't quite sure, either way, they sure were sweet.


End file.
